Ce sont les petites choses
by Lentilles
Summary: Bien sûr, il y a toujours l'envie de s'embrasser, de se dire 'je t'aime', de se marier et de faire des enfants, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ce qui compte, ce sont les sourires, les double-sens volontaires ou non, les regards entendus de Diggle et la fougère.
1. mérite

_Ceci sera une série de petits textes sans ambitions et sans contextes._

* * *

.Mérite

C'était censé être une surprise. Donc, c'était censé être prêt quand Oliver arrive dans leur repaire ce soir-là. Mais Diggle a fermement limité son rôle à porter les cartons (apparemment, il a déjà monté plus de meubles qu'il n'a envie de s'en souvenir) et il la trouve donc assise par terre, une clef à tube dans une main, des lattes de bois et des pièces de métal étalées tout autour d'elle, alors qu'elle lance un regard incendiaire à une notice de montage.

« Felicity ? il demande face à ce bazar.

\- Tu te rends compte que je suis un génie ? elle marmonne en levant les yeux vers lui. Je suis un génie et je ne suis même pas capable de monter un lit. Je ne vois qu'une seule explication : les entreprises de mobilier suédoises font partie de la ligue du mal. Eux où les concepteurs de notices. »

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle pour être à sa hauteur et hausse un sourcil.

« Tu montes un lit ?

\- _Essaie_ de monter un lit, elle corrige en englobant toutes les pièces détachées d'un geste de la main. Ce pourquoi je ne suis pas très douée. Mais ton matelas est complètement décrépi et affreusement inconfortable, et comme tu ne fais rien contre, il faut bien que je prenne les choses en main.

\- J'ai dormi dans pire.

\- Je sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne mérites pas de dormir dans un vrai lit avec un vrai matelas. »

Elle dit ça tellement naturellement qu'il la croit sans même y penser. Sa conscience, qui a l'habitude de tiquer au mot 'mérite' et à tous ses synonymes depuis qu'il a menti, tué, torturé, trahi, abandonné et de lui crier qu'il ne _mérite_ rien d'autre que souffrance et enfer, reste simplement endormie.

Comme une personne avec un karma équilibré, il touche l'épaule de Felicity et lui souffle :

« Merci.

\- Garde tes remerciements pour quand j'aurais fini le montage. Ce qui pourrait prendre encore beauuuuuucoup de temps. Peut-être un peu moins si tu m'aides à différencier les vis B56 des B48… »


	2. compulsif

.Compulsif

Sur le chemin du retour, Oliver remue silencieusement son sentiment d'échec. Derrière le volant, Diggle ne dit rien mais lui lance régulièrement des regards en coin ; le visage du justicier est figé dans le marbre.

L'intervention n'est pas partie à vau-l'eau (franchement, ils ont eu bien pire), l'Archer a même réussi à sauver deux civils et un policier d'une mort certaine. Cependant, en faisant cela, il a permis au criminel de s'enfuir là où il pourra préparer un autre coup tordu. Pour Oliver, ça veut dire un échec.

Un échec qu'il prend sur lui, entièrement, parce que Diggle a joué son rôle de soutien avec brio et Felicity a été parfaite dans la coordination du tout. Lui, il n'a pas été assez rapide, pas assez agile, pas assez efficace. Et si ce criminel tue encore quelqu'un après cette nuit, alors cette mort sera sur sa conscience.

Felicity les attend dans leur repaire. Elle accroche immédiatement le regard d'Oliver et lui sourit brillamment, de la fierté plein les yeux.

Et aussi simplement que ça, il n'y a plus d'échec. Il s'arrête en bas de l'escalier de métal, soutient son regard et sourit aussi. Sincèrement. Il a sauvé la vie de trois personnes après tout, c'est un succès.

C'est compulsif. Quand Felicity est fière de lui, alors il est fier de lui aussi.

Diggle les regarde se regarder intensément et sourit pour une toute autre raison. Une raison qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec leurs activités nocturnes, mais une raison d'être heureux néanmoins.

C'est compulsif. Quand Felicity sourit, tout le monde sourit.


	3. appel

_Merci pour tous les retours, que ce soit par commentaires ou discrètes mises en alerte et en favoris. C'est agréable de savoir être lue._

* * *

.Appel

« … ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Felicity ? »

Diggle se tourne vers leur informaticienne préférée qu'il vient d'interpeller, aussitôt imité par Oliver et Roy. Elle, en revanche, reste concentrée sur le pistage de l'argent de ce criminel au banquier très compétent et semble ne pas avoir entendu qu'on s'adresse à elle.

« Felicity ? » insiste le garde du corps.

Elle marmonne des félicitations à celui qui a mis en place ce compte off-shore et tape quelques lignes de code.

« Felicity ? tente Roy un peu plus fort. Felicity, tu nous écoutes ? »

La réponse est visiblement non puisqu'elle mâchouille son stylo sans se tourner vers eux.

Alors que Diggle s'approche d'elle avec l'intention de la ramener sur Terre d'une main sur l'épaule, Oliver lance, ni fort, ni de manière impérative :

« Felicity.

\- Oui ? »

Elle quitte l'écran des yeux et fait pivoter sa chaise pour faire face à un Roy incrédule, Diggle qui secoue la tête avec un air amusé et Oliver qui sourit comme s'il avait gagné quelque chose.


	4. sommeil

_Toujours un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent et me le font savoir (:_

* * *

.Sommeil

Felicity n'a aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle a sur le sommeil d'Oliver. Ou plutôt l'absence d'effet.

Elle pense qu'il est simplement normal qu'un homme s'écroule de fatigue après avoir sauté de toit en toit et combattu des criminels toute la nuit. Et puis elle s'applique à ne pas se parler à elle-même, ou du moins pas trop fort, et met même un point d'honneur à atténuer le bruit de son clavier quand il dort dans son coin du sous-sol. C'est _normal_ qu'il ne se réveille pas, qu'il ne se tende pas, qu'il ne s'agite pas, qu'il ne sursaute pas au moindre murmure.

Quand il se tend, se réveille, s'agite ou sursaute, c'est que Diggle a fait trop de bruit en descendant l'escalier (ces maudites marches en métal !), qu'il sent que Roy a un projet pas très catholique en tête ou qu'il faisait juste semblant de dormir pour éviter toute discussion inconfortable avec elle.

Elle n'a aucune idée que Thea est désespérée de le voir dormir crispé, quand seulement il dort. Aucune idée que Diggle n'essaie pas de le couvrir avec le vieux plaid parce qu'il est certain qu'Oliver était parti pour l'étrangler avec la première et seule fois qu'il l'a fait. (dès qu'elle frissonne, elle va le couvrir après avoir enfilé un cardigan et il ne bronche jamais) Aucune idée que Roy le voit uniquement dormir lorsqu'il est inconscient.

C'est juste normal de le regarder dormir profondément (de le voir dormir ! de le _voir_ dormir profondément, rien de malsain) quand il est fatigué.

Oliver n'a aucune idée non plus.


	5. drame

.Drame

Felicity Smoak a une incroyable capacité naturelle (et totalement involontaire) à dédramatiser les situations.

Y compris les situations qui ne devraient pas être dédramatisées.

Comme un bâtiment en feu, en train de s'effondrer, menaçant de l'ensevelir à chaque instant et un justicier en vert coincé sous des décombres bien trop lourds pour les bras d'une informaticienne. La situation _est_ dramatique et aucune légèreté ne pourra éloigner la mort imminente. Felicity devrait courir à toutes jambes loin du danger, comme il lui ordonne, hurle, supplie, et le plus vite possible sans se retourner.

Mais au milieu de la poussière et de la fumée, ses vêtements colorés restent. Entre le rugissement de l'incendie et le fracas des fondations qui cèdent, ses talons résonnent. Toute tremblante et paniquée, elle s'arc-boute sur les blocs de bétons et fait ce qu'elle sait faire le mieux.

Elle parle.

« Est-ce que tu pousses de ton côté ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que tu pousses. Ne me dis pas que tous ces muscles, c'est juste de la gonflette pour impressionner la galerie. Parce que ça marche, hein, impressionner la galerie et tout, mais là on aurait vraiment besoin de vrais muscles et ce n'est pas moi qui… Enfin, je m'exerce. Pour de vrai. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça fait vraiment une différence. »

Et la situation ne _devrait_ pas être moins dramatique. Le danger de mort n'est _pas_ moins présent. Mais envers et contre tout, Oliver panique moins. Il bande ses muscles comme il le fait si souvent (torse nu) dans la sécurité du sous-sol du Verdant et pousse sur les débris qui le retiennent.


	6. incarcération

_Encore une fois merci pour tous les retours !_

* * *

.Incarcération

Quand il entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le visage de la jeune femme s'illumine.

« Détective !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici Mademoiselle Smoak ? coupe Quentin sans préambule.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à éviter la sécurité à la sortie. Ce que vous savez déjà et n'est pas du tout le sujet de votre question. »

Et elle commence à raconter de manière très décousue et avec force de mouvements de mains que les informations qu'elle cherchait ne sont pas sur le réseau et qu'elle devait donc avoir un accès physique au serveur pour pouvoir les 'consulter'. Le policier l'écoute distraitement en se demandant comment une fille avec des ongles rouge vif comme elle a fait pour seulement _entrer_ de nuit dans un immeuble gardé. Comment une fille _lumineuse_ comme elle s'est retrouvée enrôlée par un justicier de l'ombre.

« Je vais aller en prison ? elle termine, brusquement penaude.

\- Non, il la rassure rapidement. L'entreprise a retiré sa plainte. Ils ont peut-être peur que d'autres que vous fouillent dans leurs affaires. Mais à voir leur tête, je pense plutôt que _quelqu'un_ les a _convaincus_ de vous laisser en paix.

\- C'est gentil. »

Il lui lance une œillade dubitative et elle se hâte d'effacer son air rêveur pour se confondre en explication :

« Pas gentil de faire subir aux gens la trouille de leur vie, bien sûr. Gentil pour moi. Qu'il prenne la peine de s'habiller pour me récupérer. Et je vais cesser ce massacre dans trois, deux, un. »

Il la regarde toujours avec les mêmes questions dans la tête alors qu'elle redresse les épaules et le menton pour avoir un peu plus de dignité.

« Laissez-moi vous accompagner dehors, » il grogne.

Ils sortent par la porte de derrière, celle qui donne dans une ruelle mal éclairée, où l'Archer les attend. Il se tient dans l'ombre, arc dans une main et tête baissée, imposant et menaçant, mais Smoak s'approche de lui sans une hésitation. Il l'entend le remercier d'une voix claire et il le voit effleurer son avant-bras. C'est définitivement un spectacle étrange.

« Merci détective, » elle lance.

Et l'instant d'après, ils ont disparu.


	7. vengeance

.Vengeance

« Le magazine _Confessions_ reporte un immense bug informatique, » annonce Diggle.

Depuis sa place devant ses écrans, Felicity lui lance un regard bien trop innocent pour être honnête, confirmant ses soupçons. Oliver cesse de massacrer le mannequin, confus un instant par l'intérêt de la nouvelle.

« Ce n'est pas le magazine qui a publié un reportage peu flatteur sur moi ? » il s'enquiert.

Il se souvient vaguement de Thea lui montrant l'article ce matin, insistant pour monter un procès pour diffamation. Il est vite passé à autre chose ; les tabloïdes faisant les choux gras de sa vie n'est pas nouveau et il a une foule d'autres choses plus importantes à penser. Tant que personne ne l'accuse d'être l'Archer, il peut supporter que son ego soit malmené.

« Peu flatteur est un euphémisme, » marmonne Felicity en faisant semblant d'être totalement prise par son travail.

Diggle peut remarquer l'exact instant où Oliver assemble toutes les pièces du puzzle parce que l'expression sur son visage passe de 'perplexe' à 'attendri' sans passer par la case 'de marbre le temps de se recomposer'. Il fixe la nuque de leur informaticienne attitrée pendant de longues secondes de silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente un timide regard par-dessus son épaule. Ils plongent ensuite dans ce que Diggle appelle mentalement une 'déclaration d'amour transi par moyen oculaire' et Oliver articule un « merci » quasiment sans un son.


	8. réception

.Réception

Ils détestent les cocktails d'entreprise.

Pour Felicity, c'est parce qu'elle ne se sent pas à sa place au milieu de ces richards qui pensent tous qu'elle doit sa place à une promotion-canapé, sans aucun ordinateur à proximité. Oliver a juste développé des tendances asociales depuis son séjour sur l'île. Et puis il y a _Isabel Rochev_. Mais le monde doit voir que le grand patron se préoccupe (au moins un peu) de l'entreprise et son assistante exécutive n'a pas le droit d'être moins que parfaite.

Ce qui n'empêche pas son soulagement quand ce parti-intéressé-au-costume-qui-coûte-plus-cher-que-son-appartement s'éloigne enfin d'elle, aussitôt remplacé par Oliver.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si un autre de ces types essaie de m'extorquer un rendez-vous, » elle soupire en laissant tomber son front contre l'épaule de son patron/ami/partenaire.

Elle n'attend même pas de sentir ses muscles se tendre pour redresser brusquement la tête et se reprendre :

« Avec toi. Un rendez-vous avec toi. Pas moi. Pas un rendez-vous entre toi et moi. Un rendez-vous entre eux et toi. Toi, le directeur général toi. »

Il attrape son coude pour faire cesser les mouvements compulsifs de ses bras et lui sourit avec cette petite pointe de tendresse qui lui fait toujours chaud au cœur. Et elle sait que plus personne ne l'embêtera avec son rôle d'assistante de toute la soirée.

Ils détestent toutes ces réceptions. Mais ils aiment être ensemble.

(pas ensemble _ensemble,_ juste 'ensemble')


	9. bratva

.Bratva

« J'ai entendu dire que ta compagne sait s'y faire avec un ordinateur. »

Soudain en alerte, Oliver observe son ami par-dessus son verre de vodka. Comme toujours avec Anatoli, il est dur de déterminer si la question est une innocente curiosité ou un mouvement calculé pour un objectif ultérieur. De toute façon, il est hors de question de prendre le risque.

« Ce n'est pas ma compagne, il répond.

\- Ah ? Mais elle est bien dans ton entourage, non ?

\- Pas de faveur de sa part Anatoli. »

Il conserve son ton amical, mais son ami russe comprend très bien l'intransigeance sous-jacente. La bratva peut oublier Felicity Smoak, il n'y aura pas de discussion sur ce point. Intrigué, Anatoli demande tout de même une explication par un haussement de sourcils.

« Elle n'a pas de sang sur les mains, souffle Oliver. Et tant que j'y peux quelque chose, ça restera comme ça.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ta compagne ? insiste Anatoli, plus pour taquiner son ami que pour autre chose.

\- Juste, laisse-la en dehors de tes affaires.

\- Et pour un dîner ? Pas une faveur, un dîner ? Pour être présentés ? »

Oliver secoue juste la tête. Anatoli n'en a que plus envie de rencontrer cette femme que son américain préféré tient tant à garder loin de ses propres frères jurés.


	10. précautions

.Précautions

Lorsqu'Oliver Queen entre dans une pièce, l'analyse est instinctive.

 _Quinze sorties, dont sept facilement praticables. Entre vingt et quarante-cinq secondes pour les rejoindre. Positions susceptibles d'abriter un tireur embusqué : plus de vingt-et-une, notamment balcon nord. Foule dense, détection des menaces : difficile. En cas d'attaque, se replier sur le côté est, présentant la meilleure couverture. Présence policière : quatre officiers. Autres personnes d'intérêt : quatre._

 _Quentin Lance. Porter une attention particulière à être_ Oliver Queen _. Allié potentiel en cas d'attaque d'une tierce personne. Temps pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, sans séquelles, si nécessaire : quinze secondes maximum. Risque moyen._

 _Laurel Lance. Alliée potentielle en cas d'attaque d'une tierce personne. Tenir loin du danger autant que possible. Temps pour mettre hors d'état de nuire, sans séquelles, sans qu'elle ne réalise qui est son assaillant : trente secondes à une minute. Risque faible._

 _John Diggle. Allié en cas d'attaque d'une tierce personne. Ne pas attaquer hors absolue nécessité. Temps pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, sans séquelles : cinq secondes avec effet de surprise, une minute sans. Risque faible._

 _Felicity Smoak. Temps pour arriver jusqu'à elle : cinq secondes. Temps de fuite : une minute et demie à quatre minutes. Réduire le risque._

Le plus naturellement du monde, Oliver se rapproche de Felicity d'un pas et la guide gentiment d'une main dans le dos vers le côté est de la salle, sans quitter sa position entre elle et le balcon nord.


	11. évidence

.Évidence

Il n'est un pizzaïolo des Glades ; « le meilleur de tout Starling City », elle affirme. Elle n'est qu'une employée de bureau d'une grande entreprise ; « diplômée du MIT », il rappelle.

Sa camionnette est ouverte pendant la nuit et elle vient à n'importe quelle heure. Elle apporte sa bonne humeur et ses vêtements colorés, il lui offre des suppléments de sauces et de garnitures. Ils discutent des spéculations sur l'Archer et de la recette secrète de la sauce tomate, de l'accélérateur de S.T.A.R. Labs et de parachutisme. Il est amoureux d'elle et de ses petites manies mais il s'efforce de ne pas le montrer. Il veut d'abord être sûr d'avoir une chance.

Un mardi à une heure et demie du matin, elle ne vient pas seule. D'abord, il croit que c'est un frère ou un ami, parce qu'elle n'a jamais évoqué une relation. Puis il remarque la manière dont il se tient à un pas d'elle, pas un millimètre plus loin que la distance minimum requise par le décorum, la manière dont elle est toujours dans son champ de vision quoi qu'il regarde, la manière dont il lui prend les cartons de pizza des mains, fermement mais tendrement, effleurant son poignet dans un geste répété cent fois, la manière dont elle le laisse faire en souriant, comme si c'est une référence qu'eux seuls peuvent comprendre, la manière dont elle prononce son prénom, « Oliver », juste pour le plaisir, la manière dont elle lui tend la monnaie en le regardant _lui._ Dont ils s'éloignent tous les deux comme si rien n'existe autour.

Elle a probablement des milliers de raisons de ne pas porter son alliance. Il se jure que c'est la dernière fois qu'il a un coup de foudre pour une femme mariée.


	12. journée

_Et voici la dernière de mes idées à ce jour ! Bien qu'il ne soit pas exclu que l'inspiration revienne frapper, je considère cela peu probable dans un avenir proche... Un grand merci et des cookies à toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et de me le faire savoir ; je suis sûre que vous savez à quel point c'est gratifiant d'avoir un retour sur son travail (:_

* * *

.Journée

Oliver cesse un instant son échauffement pour juger l'humeur de Felicity alors qu'elle arrive juste. Ses talons claquent sans enthousiasme, sa queue de cheval n'est pas tout à fait parfaite et elle ne sourit pas.

« Tu es là tôt, il remarque simplement.

\- Mauvaise journée, » elle explique tout aussi simplement.

Un ordinateur malade, une de ses séries préférée annulée, une rencontre désagréable, de mauvaises nouvelles… sa journée a mille et une manière d'être gâchée.

« Toi ? elle retourne en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les balles de tennis en charpie à force d'être criblées.

\- Mauvaise journée, » il grogne.

Problèmes familiaux, embrouilles avec Lance père ou fille, réminiscences de l'île, problématiques de justicier… il y a tant de raisons qui pourraient en être la cause.

Felicity s'installe à son ordinateur. Oliver change d'exercice et s'attelle aux 'tractions de l'extrême'. Pendant longtemps, il n'y a que le cliquetis du clavier et le claquement régulier de la barre de métal. Parfois un regard, mais uniquement quand chacun est certain que l'autre ne le remarquera pas.

Finalement, Diggle entre dans leur repaire et lance à la cantonade en descendant l'escalier :

« Passé une bonne journée ?

\- Ouais, » répondent ses deux amis en chœur.

Et ils échangent un regard complice tandis que les coins de leurs lèvres s'étirent de concert. Diggle ne cherche même pas.


	13. humour

_L'inspiration est revenue faire un rapide bonjour, j'ai donc une petite fournée de nouvelles scénettes sur le feu. Toujours un grand merci pour tous les retours !_

* * *

.Humour

Quand Felicity réapparaît dans le sous-sol du Verdant après ce coup de fil qu'elle devait prendre, elle soupire bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquiert Diggle.

\- Mon propriétaire est une vraie teigne, elle explique. Il me demande une fortune juste parce que je me suis installé une nouvelle alarme sans le prévenir. »

Elle fronce les sourcils à son téléphone, comme s'il pouvait être tenu personnellement responsable de la situation, avant de soupirer une fois encore et lever les yeux vers son ami, toujours dans son costume vert.

« Tu voudrais pas aller lui faire subir la peur de sa vie, Oliver ?

\- Tout de suite. »

Le temps que Felicity cligne des yeux et enregistre correctement le cours des événements, il a déjà récupéré arc et carquois et se dirige vers la sortie. Elle se précipite sur lui :

« Oliver ! elle lance en lui attrapant le bras. Bien que j'apprécie ton zèle, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Mon propriétaire n'est pas très sympa, mais ce n'est pas un génie du mal ; il a des poissons rouges. Les génies du mal ont des serpents ou des gros chiens, ou des chats, pas des poissons rouges. Bref. Je plaisantais, tu peux ranger tes flèches. »

Il la jauge un instant et, aussi vite qu'il l'a prise, il abandonne l'idée d'aller effrayer une cible de dernière minute. Il repose ses armes, mais pas sans un :

« Si tu changes d'avis Felicity, tu n'as qu'à demander. »

La tête penchée sur le côté et le front plissé par la perplexité, la jeune femme le suit du regard tandis qu'il va vaquer à ses occupations.

« Dig, j'ai besoin de ton expertise, elle fait en tapotant le bras de son ami. Il était sérieux ou c'était sa manière à lui de faire de l'humour ? »

Pour toute réponse, le garde du corps hausse les épaules, luttant pour ne pas trahir son amusement intérieur.

« Merci pour ton aide précieuse Dig, » marmonne Felicity en retournant à ses écrans, non sans un dernier regard appuyé à leur justicier personnel.


	14. nouvelle

_Vous avez toujours toute ma gratitude !_

* * *

.Nouvelle

Quand Diggle leur annonce que Lyla est enceinte, Felicity bondit de délice et enferme son ami dans ses bras en répétant ses félicitations et à quel point elle est heureuse pour lui.

Oliver se contente des sobres félicitations d'usage et d'une main à serrer parce que, après tout ce qui est arrivé à _sa_ famille, il ne sait pas très bien comment se réjouir.

Mais Felicity ne s'arrête pas là. Quand enfin elle a relâché Diggle, elle se jette dans les bras d'Oliver (juste pour le plaisir). Instinctivement, il lui rend son étreinte et sourit au futur père par-dessus la queue de cheval de leur sémillante amie.

Ce n'est que plus tard, quand le rayonnement de Felicity a disparu quelque part avec Diggle et une conversation ininterrompue sur le nouvel être à venir qu'Oliver réalise que devenir père est vraisemblablement une mauvaise idée lorsqu'on fait partie d'une équipe de justiciers condamnée au danger et au secret et que la mère n'est rien de moins qu'une agente spéciale risquant tout autant sa vie pour une organisation à la moralité douteuse.

Ça, et que rendre les étreintes n'a jamais été au nombre de ses instincts.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il arrive dans leur repaire pour trouver ses deux amis dans une bulle d'innocent bonheur en train de se renseigner sur internet sur les subtilités de la maternité/paternité, il oublie.


	15. glades

.Glades

Ils se glissent silencieusement sous les murs, derrière la petite blonde inconsciente qui promène ses talons et sa queue de cheval parfaite dans la partie la plus détruite et désespérée de la ville. La lame d'un couteau à cran d'arrêt s'ouvre et aucune lumière ne s'y reflète. Avec un sourire carnassier, l'un des deux adolescents va pour bondir mais le deuxième le retient d'une main autour de son poignet armé.

« Arrête, il souffle.

\- Quoi ? le premier grogne dans un murmure. Cette dinde est la cible parfaite.

\- Cette dinde, elle est intouchable. »

Il grimace et a l'air mortellement sérieux, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour un gamin qui n'a plus rien à perdre et qui n'a jamais eu aucun respect pour l'autorité en premier lieu.

« Pourquoi ? C'est ta meuf ? il raille.

\- Crétin. Je la connais pas. Mais tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à elle -

\- Sinon quoi ? Un vieux mafieux va m'envoyer ses laquais ?

\- Nan, sinon tu finis comme le Comte avec trois flèches dans le torse. Viens, on se casse. »

La perspective de partager le sort du trafiquant de drogue fait son effet. C'est après tout la première règle de survie dans les Glades : ne pas se frotter au justicier. _Ni à sa catin_ , note amèrement l'adolescent. Il rengaine sa lame avant de suivre son équipier à contrecœur.


	16. kinésithérapie

.Kinésithérapie

Oliver est remonté au point que Roy commence à craindre pour son intégrité physique (de manière totalement virile et rationnelle, bien sûr). Ils regagnent le sous-sol du Verdant après que leur super tuyau s'est transformé en rutilante impasse dans laquelle ils se sont crashés la tête la première. Et, il le sent venir gros comme une maison, ça va se finir avec Dig et lui atomisés dans ce que leur irascible meneur appelle un 'entraînement'.

Il éprouve un regain d'espoir quand il entend Felicity appeler Oliver à venir près de ses écrans. Peut-être, peut-être qu'elle a une piste, qu'ils vont ressortir et qu'il va survivre à cette nuit sans hématomes.

Tandis que l'interpellé la rejoint et qu'elle commence à expliquer ses recherches dont il ne comprend que la moitié, Roy rompt prudemment à côté de Diggle pour observer la scène avec appréhension, conscient que son sort est entre les mains de leur génie titulaire. Qui fait un très bon travail, à en croire la tension des épaules d'Oliver qui se dissipe petit à petit.

« … nous devrions avoir tout ce qu'il nous fait demain, » elle termine avec un sourire.

Oliver hoche la tête et annonce qu'ils peuvent tous prendre le reste de leur nuit avant de s'éclipser lui-même pour prendre l'air.

Avant de se changer, Roy se penche vers Diggle et chuchote :

« Est-ce qu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'elle lui a frotté le dos tout long ? »

L'ex-militaire laisse échapper un soupir amusé.

« A ce point, je ne sais pas ce qui me désespérerait le plus… »


	17. tu

_Merci, encore et toujours._

* * *

.Tu

D'aucun pourrait dire qu'ils ne connaissent rien l'un de l'autre. D'une certaine manière, c'est vrai. Oliver ne parle jamais de l'île, pas plus qu'il ne parle de son enfance ou de lui en général. Et pour tout ce que Felicity baragouine, elle ne laisse rien passer sur sa famille, ses anciennes connaissances et son monde.

Ils savent du passé de l'autre uniquement ce qui refait surface et doit être adressé au présent (ce qui arrive _beaucoup_ plus fréquemment pour Oliver).

Mais cela n'a aucune importance parce qu'ils se _connaissent_.

Oliver détermine son humeur uniquement au bruit que font ses pas et Felicity est capable de différencier la colère qu'il porte selon les personnes contre lesquelles elle est dirigée, elle devine toujours ce qu'il souhaite exprimer lorsque tout ce qui quitte ses lèvres est son prénom et il comprend tous les messages qu'elle lui fait passer par ses regards appuyés, elle peut dessiner ses cicatrices les yeux fermés (entre toutes les fois où elle l'a recousu et les encore plus nombreuses où il s'entraîne _torse nu_ …) et il remarque chaque nouveau vernis ajouté à sa collection, elle sent quand pousser sa chance et quand ne pas discuter et il n'a jamais besoin de se demander quelle est la raison derrière ses babillages, et, surtout, ils savent quoi faire et quoi dire pour se faire sourire mutuellement. C'est le plus important.


	18. loyauté

_Et voici le dernier texte de cette deuxième petite fournée. Comme précédemment, je ne sais pas si et quand l'inspiration reviendra... En attendant, je remercie encore une fois tout le monde pour les retours._

 _Pour répondre à l'invité, j'attends, pour éventuellement écrire quelque chose où Oliver et Felicity sont effectivement ensemble, de voir à quoi ressemblera cette relation dans la série._

* * *

.Loyauté

Tandis que l'Archer s'occupe de mettre hors d'état de nuire tous les truands, Quentin se hâte de couper les liens de Smoak pour l'emmener le plus loin possible d'un tir perdu. A la place de quoi, elle profite d'être libre pour se précipiter sur le terminal informatique et… faire son truc.

Il n'essaie pas de la raisonner. (elle travaille avec _un dangereux justicier_ , elle connait les risques). Et de toute façon, le combat est bien vite terminé et l'homme encapuchonné à ses côtés.

« Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici, détective, transmet son modulateur de voix.

\- Parce que vous auriez fait confiance à quelqu'un d'autre pour la sauver ? » il coupe avec un mouvement de tête en direction de la blonde qui s'affaire sur le clavier.

L'Archer ne répond pas, ce qui est une admission toute aussi éloquente. Surtout que, même avec capuche et masque, Quentin n'a aucun mal à imaginer la manière dont il regarde sa partenaire.

« Si j'étais vous, je me méfierais, raille le policier. Queen a l'air de s'être amouraché d'elle aussi. »

Le silence qui suit pèse bien plus lourd qu'un simple silence ne le devrait.

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes Oliver Queen, » lâche Quentin dans un souffle.

Et comme l'Archer tourne la tête vers lui pour répondre quelque chose, il lève les mains.

« Je suis sérieux. Ne me dites rien. »

L'homme qui pourrait être ou ne pas être le gamin Queen hoche solennellement la tête et reporte son attention sur Smoak qui avance à présent vers eux, le moniteur plus qu'un écran noir derrière elle.

« Allons-nous-en, elle lance. Cet endroit me fiche les jetons.

\- Mais un dérangé en costume qui plante des flèches dans les gens à la faveur de la nuit, non. »

Elle cligne les paupières comme s'il vient de poser la plus stupide des questions, puis ses yeux errent rapidement sur l'intéressé, lequel racle étrangement sa gorge, avant de revenir sur lui.

« Non, » elle répond simplement.

Quentin hausse les épaules ; il y a certaines choses qu'il préfère ne pas comprendre.


	19. quèsaco

_Un petit truc qui m'est tombé dans le coin de la tête..._

* * *

.Quèsaco

« Nan, je suis désolé, je pige rien à tes explications.

\- Roy, change de place avec Oliver.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il est plus à l'aise que moi avec l'électronique ?

\- Change de place avec Oliver.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Pas la peine d'utiliser ce ton…

\- Je suis en place Felicity.

\- Ok, dis-moi à quoi ressemble l'intersection des deux circuits.

\- Il y a… un truc.

\- Il va falloir être plus précis que ça, Oliver.

\- Il y a des… machins transversaux et des… espèces de tiges et ça forme une… chose qui ressemble au logo de Carren Electronique SA.

\- Le logo de Carren Electronique… Oh ! Ne touche surtout pas à ça. Maintenant, à proximité, est-ce qu'il y a un composant en forme de crocodile ?

\- De crocodile ? Non. Attends… Ok, ça n'a vraiment pas la forme d'un crocodile.

\- Bien sûr que si ça a la forme d'un crocodile.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un crocodile Felicity ?

\- Dites ? Vous êtes sûrs que vous parlez du même truc ?

\- Positif.

\- Bon. Indépendamment du fait que tu vois ou non la ressemblance avec un crocodile, suis le fil de cuivre jusqu'à l'interrupteur.

\- Je l'ai.

\- Coupe délicatement le fil qui relie cet interrupteur au truc qu'il ne faut surtout pas toucher.

\- C'est fait.

\- Pas d'étincelle ? Ou d'alarme ? Ou d'explosion ?

\- Ça aurait pu _exploser_ ?

\- Rien de tout ça, Felicity.

\- Ouf. Cool. Maintenant, tu peux détruire le boîtier noir comme bon te semble, une flèche, à mains nues, vraiment ça n'a pas d'importance, et rentrer à la maison.

\- …

\- Je veux dire, à l'Arrow Cave.

\- …

\- Dans notre repaire. Tu m'as comprise.

\- Je me demande encore comme il a fait… »


End file.
